Phosphoinositide 3-kinases (PI3Ks) are members of a unique and conserved family of intracellular lipid kinases that phosphorylate the 3′—OH group on phosphatidylinositols or phosphoinositides. The PI3K family comprises 15 kinases with distinct substrate specificities, expression patterns, and modes of regulation. The PI3Ks signaling pathway is one of the most highly mutated systems in human cancers. PI3K signaling is also a key factor in many other diseases in humans. PI3K signaling is involved in many disease states including allergic contact dermatitis, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, inflammatory bowel diseases, chronic obstructive pulmonary disorder, psoriasis, multiple sclerosis, asthma, disorders related to diabetic complications, and inflammatory complications of the cardiovascular system such as acute coronary syndrome.
PI3Ks are prime targets for the development of new therapeutics. There remains a need for PI3K inhibitors suitable for drug development. The present invention addresses this need and provides related advantages as well by providing new classes of PI3 kinase inhibitors.